


Summary: The Chamber of Secrets Arc

by Yatorihell



Series: In the Darkness: Trivia [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ノラガミ | Noragami
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatorihell/pseuds/Yatorihell
Summary: I thought it would be nice if I had a little summary for every arc so you can do recaps of what’s happened or catch up quicker as I get further into the story (lbr when I get 3 arcs in its gunna be harder to catch up, so these make life easier for those who discover the AU later on (though they have the choice to read from the beginning but jumping in is ok too)).





	Summary: The Chamber of Secrets Arc

**Author's Note:**

> Summary of chapters 15 - 22  
> Total word count of chapters: 23,871

** Chapter 15 **

Hiyori bumps into Yato in Diagon Alley whilst shopping and notices that he looks dishevelled. He brushes away her concern, telling her he’ll see her at Hogwarts. Returning to Hogwarts, Hiyori is reunited with Yato and Yukine as they begin the new school year.

 

** Chapter 16 **

Bringing up Quidditch try-outs, Yato decides to train Hiyori and teach her how to fly. When try-outs come around, Hiyori and Yukine both become Chasers for their respective teams.

 

** Chapter 17 **

Yato continues to believe that Kuguha and Takemikazuchi are up to something, but as it has been a year with no evidence he reluctantly drops the subject.

After a Quidditch match of Hufflepuff vs Ravenclaw, Yato realises that Yukine likes Hiyori and asks him about it, which Yukine refutes and storms off.

Yukine later finds Hiyori in the library and begins writing a note in his diary to her, but quickly stops when she asks what he’s doing.

 

** Chapter 18 **

With Christmas break upon them, Yato, Yukine and Hiyori are left at Hogwarts once more. During a fight by the Whomping Willow they spot a cat, which is strange as it seems to not be a familiar as they are kept with their owners.

 Later that night Nora confronts Yato in the Slytherin common room, revealing that she has been following him as well as Hiyori and Yukine, and she knows that he overheard Kuguha and Takemikazuchi in the library. As she departs she warns him, telling Yato to look out for the spiders.

That night a message is written in blood, warning enemies of the Heir above Suzuha’s petrified body which Yukine finds. Hiyori and Yato try to comfort him when they find out, with Yato demanding they not go anywhere alone which Hiyori thinks is unnecessary as they don’t know what caused it to happen.

 

** Chapter 19 **

With tensions high and rumours spreading about Yato being the Heir of Slytherin – which Yukine seems to believe – he reveals to Hiyori that he is a parselmouth when he tries to help her with her fear of snakes by conjuring one.

 

** Chapter 20 **

Yukine grows more distant and Hiyori asks Yama to check on him in the Hufflepuff dorms, finding out that Yukine has terrible nightmares and barely sleeps which is the reason he misses class so much. Yato and Hiyori decide that if they were to do some research on what happened to Suzuha it would put his mind at rest, but after finding nothing they retreat to their dorms.

The next morning Yato tries to find Hiyori and after asking Bishamon, she leads him to the hospital wing where he finds Hiyori’s petrified body. Realising that he has to do something, Yato beseeches Yukine to help him look for the Chamber of Secrets in an attempt to stop whatever was terrorising the school. Yukine responds that he doesn’t trust him and when Yato pulls him down into the dark Slytherin dorms to retrieve his invisibility cloak, Yukine panics and runs.

 

** Chapter 21 **

With Yukine missing, Yato is left alone trying to work out what to do until he finds a piece of parchment in Hiyori’s hand revealing that the creature in the Chamber of Secrets is a Basilisk. Yato runs to get his invisibility cloak but stops short when he comes across a group of teachers staring at a new message on a wall, declaring that a hostage has been taken to the Chamber.

Yato seeks out the Chamber, following noises in the wall which he believes to be the Basilisk using the plumbing system to get around without being seen. This leads him to a derelict bathroom where he finds a carving on the sink, marking the entrance to the chamber of secrets. Using his parseltongue, he opens it and ends up beneath the castle where he finds the true entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

Upon entering the chamber, he kicks against something and finds the hostage unconscious – Yukine. Trying to wake him up and wondering how he had come to such a state, Yato doesn’t realise that Kuguha is watching before he reveals himself. Kuguha reveals that he works for Yato’s father, and has been after the Philosophers Stone in order to procure a new one which can harbour souls through soul vessels like the diary Yukine has been writing in. Because of this, Kuguha was able to find out all of Yukine’s secrets which he reveals to Yato: about Yukine’s dead mother, his abusive father, and how Yukine is a vessel for the Heir of Slytherin.

After revealing this Kuguha decides that he needs to keep Yato’s silence, but not before a phoenix soars into the Chamber carrying the sorting hat, which it drops into Yato’s hands. Kuguha, confused but indifferent, summons the basilsik, leaving Yato with no choice but to leave Yukine and try and escape. He trips, and as the basilisk is about to strike, the phoenix returns and gouges the basilisk’s eyes out.

Able to move freely without having the avoid the basilisks glare, Yato tries to haul Yukine out of the chamber, but the basilisk is fast approaching and can’t escape. He realises that he is about to die, and suddenly spots a glittering at his feet where the Sorting Hat is. Inside, a sword materialises which Yato picks it up and brandishes, ready to fight the basilisk. Yato gains a height advantage and waits for the basilisk, slashing it multiple times as it attacks him before plunging the sword through the roof of its mouth, killing it.

As he pulls the sword out his arm is impaled on one of the basilisk’s fangs, resulting in its poison entering his system. When Yato returns to Yukine’s side Kuguha looks displeased, but leaves Yato for dead as the poison starts to take effect.

Before he passes out, Yato manages to pull the fang out and use it to stab the diary which Kuguha had left behind. As its destroyed a plume of black smoke envelopes him as he collapses.

 

** Chapter 22 **

Yato wakes up in the infirmary and finds the Tenjin has visited him. They talk about what happened, and about Kuguha. Confused by the presence of the Sword of Gryffindor, Yato finds out that it only presents itself to true Gryffindor’s – even if he chose Slytherin, the sword still feels an allegiance to him. When asked if he regrets his decision he says no because it would have made no difference to who he was.

Later on, Yato finds Yukine also in the infirmary but doesn’t know what to say to him. Yukine says that Tenjin told him everything about what happened in the Chamber, as well as Yato knowing about his past. Yukine stops Yato from apologising, and near tears, Yato hugs him.

A few days later after the mandrake antidote has been made, Hiyori returns to the school and is embraced by Aimi and Yama. Yato, slightly jealous he wasn’t the first person to see her, is dragged up to her by Yukine who hugs her before throwing himself at Suzuha who has also returned. Yato awkwardly scolds Hiyori for breaking rules to which she light-heartedly replies that he’s a bad influence on her.

With the school year over, the trio return back to London. Yukine and Yato fill Hiyori in on what she missed, and Hiyori gives her phone to Yukine upon finding out about his living circumstances, so they can stay in touch. She apologises to Yato as she doesn’t have a phone for him, but he dismisses it and says his farewells.


End file.
